EriFef
by cops3000
Summary: This is a humanstuck high school au that I wrote for my English class. Purely fluff and actually not that great. I wrote it in about 4 hours total. Also it's inexplicably hard to write dialogue for Karkat when you can't put swear words in it. So yeah, here you go.


Your name is Eridan Ampora. You're the second son of the head of Ampora Aquariums, a widely known and wealthy corporation. Your hair is neatly combed back and naturally brunette but you have a blond streak dyed in the front. Your eyes are a deep blue, almost violet in color, like most of your family. You wear dark rimmed glasses and your typical white, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled to your elbows and a violet, argyle sweater vest.

You scribble down notes hastily as your Geometry teacher, Ms. Mcwethy, writes down equations on the whiteboard in the front of the classroom. Your best friend, Feferi Peixes, sits to your right. She's pretty much your only real friend, but that's besides the point. She's drawing what looks like a cuttlefish on the bottom of her notebook. It looks to you that she stopped writing down the notes a while ago. Not that she's a slacker or anything, she probably just knows it already. She's one of the smartest people you know, to be honest.

Feferi is also one of the most pretty girls you've ever laid your eyes on. She has long, wavy, blonde hair, which reaches down to her lower back. Her bangs are pulled back with a bright green colored clip to keep them out of her eyes, as usual. Her eyes are brown, but at times you swear you can see flecks of gold in them. The bridge of her nose, her cheeks, and her shoulders are dotted with small freckles. She wears thin, round, pink-rimmed glasses and a light pink, ruffled tank top, along with beige capris.

"Alright, Class, here's your assignment for tonight." Ms. Mcwethy announces, writing the assignment page and problem numbers on the board in blue marker. She takes a glance at the clock, realizing the time, "Lesson ran a bit later than usual so feel free to socialize for the next couple of minutes."

Feferi is still doodling on her paper, pausing only briefly to write down the homework. You stare over at her drawing, which you think is really good. She finishes the cuttlefish and adds a few bubbles around it, smiling brightly. God, she's talented.

"That's really good, Fef." you smile, nudging her with your elbow.

"Thanks!" Her face displays a joyful pride as she closes her notebook and starts packing up her belongings.

You motion towards the board with your hand, "So, you know this already then, don't you?"

She giggles playfully, "I know, I know. Call me 'Ms. Smarty Pants' all you want. I read ahead a few chapters. I was bored, okay?"

The bell rings and your classmates get up quickly, bolting for the door like they're making a prison break. You and Feferi both get up from your seats and exit the room, say your goodbyes, stop by your lockers, and start heading home.

When you arrive at your home your brother and his friend are sitting on the couch, watching Grease. More like your brother, Cronus, is watching it while his friend, Kankri, is rambling on about how he should be taking his college courses more seriously. Cronus nods a hello in your direction and Kankri simply waves at you and turns back to Cronus, rolling his eyes. Your Dad seems to be at work still, a usual occurrence.

You go up into your room and stay on your computer for a short while, messaging some friends and typing an essay. After that is homework, dinner with Cronus and Kankri, and then bed. You're exhausted, to be honest. But tomorrow you get to see Feferi again, so you fall asleep, awaiting for the next day to arrive.

* * *

When you awake, you prepare for the day, shower, get dressed, etc. You're brother and Kankri are both curled up on opposite ends of the couch, books in their laps still. Kankri probably made him stay up late to study again.

You walk to school again, and when you arrive, you see Feferi talking to someone you haven't seen before. He has short, light brown hair and plain black, oval-shaped glasses. He's wearing a black and yellow striped zip-up jacket and dark blue jeans. He seems to be about the same height as you, which is maybe an inch or two taller than Feferi. He's grinning and laughing with her and they both look happy. And you are extremely jealous.

You wonder who this guy is as you stare at him with a scowl on your face. You decide to walk over to them, trying not to look at all angry. Feferi sees you coming and motions towards you with her hand. The boy she was talking to looks over in your direction and says something to Feferi again, making her giggle. As you approach them, Feferi gets straight to introductions.

"Hey, Eridan! This is Sollux Captor. He's new here. Just transferred from the next town over." She motions towards him with both hands, grinning ear to ear.

Sollux nods at you. "Nice to know I'm already making some friends." He talks with a slight lisp, almost unnoticeable. Seeing him closer now you can see that his eyes are actually two slightly different colors. His left eyes is hazel while his right eyes is more of a brown color.

You nod a hello to him reluctantly and turn back to Feferi. "So, are we still on for studying later tonight?" You two had planned on studying tonight for the test that's coming up next week. Not that she needed to at all, but you figured it'd be a good way to spend more time with her.

Feferi frowns, "Crap. Sorry, I forgot about that. Can we maybe do that tomorrow night or something? I already told Sollux that I'd show him around town later."

You give Feferi a fake smile, nodding. "Sure, no problem." You answer, glaring at Sollux. "Well I'll see you in class then." Turning away abruptly, you start down the hallway to your locker.

Mr. Little, the art teacher, is lecturing about shading as you stare blankly at your paper, thinking about Sollux and Feferi. A short boy with dark hair sitting next to you pushes your shoulder.

"What's up with you today?" he asks harshly. His name is Karkat Vantas, Kankri's younger brother. He wears a black hoodie and dark jeans. His hair is black and his eyes are dark brown, much like his brothers. You guys only ever talk in art class and even then it's mainly either him ranting about people he doesn't like or you going on and on about Feferi.

"There's this new kid that Fef's hangin' out with and she's just acting like he's so great." You pause. "What if she likes him, Kar?"

Karkat rolls his eyes with a groan. "this is about her again? Either take my advice and make a move already, or just give up. I'm sick and tired of hearing about your girl problems if you don't have the guts to do anything."

You pout and cross your arms childishly. "But Kar, you're the only friend I can talk to about this."

He groans again, "We're not friends. You're just slightly less irritating than everyone else in this class. Alright? Besides I have my own girl problems to figure out."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I just don't like this Sollux guy." you uncross your arms.

"I'm sure you two are both equal in stupidity." He responds, smirking.

The rest of the day goes by fairly normally and you wait again for the next day.

* * *

Upon entering school the next day you see Feferi sitting on the swings talking and laughing with Sollux. Soon Feferi gets up, waves a goodbye to Sollux, and heads over to talk to one of her other friends.

You walk briskly over to Sollux. He doesn't notice you until your about six feet away from him. Before he can talk, you're standing in front of him, arms crossed.

"What're you planning with Feferi?" you ask, arms crossed.

"What are you talking about You think I'm gonna steal her from you or something?" he retorts cockily.

You grit your teeth and clench your fists. You can't stand this guy and you have no idea what Feferi sees in him at all. He starts to get up and leave and before you can process what you're doing, you're right up next to him again and you shove him back.

He snarls at you angrily, "Don't you think you should should lay off, jerk?" He turns around again, grabbing his bag and walking off.

* * *

As you walk into your geometry class, you see Feferi sitting at her desk, her arms folded. She looks upset, turning away as to avoid eye contact with you. You sit down at your seat and bury your face in your arms. She's obviously mad at you for picking a fight with Sollux. You honestly can't blame her, it was stupid of you. You and her don't talk at all during class, she doesn't say bye when you leave either. When you get home Cronus is sitting in the kitchen while Kankri makes food.

"Hey, Chief, what's up? You look kinda upset." Cronus asks, a slight worried look on his face. You look away from him, not really wanting to share your personal life with your brother.

Kankri pipes up quickly, "You know, talking about it usually helps relieve any stress that you may be experiencing. It can also let others try to find possible ways to help with any problems you way be experiencing, whether they be physical or emotional." He pulls out a chair for you to sit on and does the same for himself.

You sit down obediently, talking to them both about Feferi and what happened at school. Kankri then goes into a long speech about how physical altercations are the worst way to solve your problems, and you have to agree with him. Finally, you agreed with Kankri that you would apologize to Feferi and talk to Sollux.

* * *

You see Feferi and Sollux again on the swings, though this time they were with another girl. The girls hair is a dark brown, almost black. She's wearing a long white skirt and a black t-shirt with the outline of a red flower on it.

You reluctantly approach them. You breath in and out sharply as you get closer. Feferi sees you and frowns, Sollux does the same. You see the other girl say something but she seems to be whispering it. You sigh shakily, walking up to sollux.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I was being a jerk and I realize that. Will you forgive me?" You try to sound as sincere as possible even though you don't want to be sorry.

Sollux looks over at Feferi, who is looking down at the ground. He looks back towards you, sighing. "For Feferi's sake. Yeah, I forgive you."

You smile at him with appreciation and turn to Feferi. "More importantly. Fef, do you forgive me?"

Feferi stays silent, staring down. Sollux gets up and motions for the other girl, who you can see now looks of asian descent, to do the same. They walk away, leaving you and Feferi alone. You sit down next to her on the swing that Sollux had left.

She still looks at the ground. "Why did you push him anyways?" She asks you.

You try to come up with a reasonable lie, but you fail to do so. "I was jealous."

"Jealous?" She pauses, "Of what?" Her curiosity seems peaked and you realize what has to be said.

"Of him… Of you two…" You let out a shaky sigh, "I was jealous because I thought that you guys liked each other. Because… I didn't want him to have you.."

Feferi looks up at you, eyes wide and blushing. "You… you have a crush on me?"

You blush too, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I have for a while."

She smiles slightly, then giggles a bit. "Why didn't you just tell me?" With that she leans over and kisses you on the cheek. "I've liked you for a long time too."

You smile and sigh, relieved that she didn't reject you. You look over to where Sollux and the dark haired girl stand, they're both looking over towards you and grinning.

"Who's that girl anyways?" You ask Feferi.

She bites her lip, holding back a giggle. "That's Aradia. That's Sollux's girlfriend. That's why he transferred here in the first place."

Once again, you feel like an idiot. But that's fine. Because right now, it doesn't matter. You finally have what you've wanted since you were a kid. You have Feferi, and that's all you really need.

-END-


End file.
